


You Take My 8Th Element Away

by allgoodinthebluehood



Series: In The Center of an Atom, I'm Neutral. [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, YOLO, sorry for not updating god, spring break so here we go, theres a character that doesn't exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 17:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6667366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allgoodinthebluehood/pseuds/allgoodinthebluehood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's POV confessing to Dave, letting out some feelings he's held for some time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Take My 8Th Element Away

**Author's Note:**

> Haha I haven't been on this this thing in a long time huh?
> 
> I think I might've forgotten how to code...oh well! Yoloing a ton these days woo

_A few weeks ago..._

BreathofHeir started a chat with PossesseDGrimoirE at 3:15 p.m.

rose are you there?  
rose?  
i need to talk to you...  
Yes, John? What is it? You don't normally come to me for something unless you're bored or distressed. And, if I may assume, it certainly does sound like the latter.  
its just...  
well...  
?  
Your hesitation only prolongs this conversation.  
ok  
when did you realize...  
you know...  
when you thought you just weren't, per say,  
straight?  
Well, John, if you must know, I had been caught up with an infatuation with your sister as I started to talk to her.   
oh.  
Oh indeed. I had never thought it was an interest in the first place. More like a sister bond, the type most girls have. We talked to each other frequently, more frequently than to you or Dave, and I had come to realize that when she talked about   boys off the island, I started getting jealous.  
You know me. I'm not one to deal with jealousy often, not as often as others might, but I knew what the emotion was immediately. i'm studying to be a psychologist so how could I not.   
I thought to myself 'Maybe it's just because that maybe when she gets a boyfriend I won't be as close to her as I usually am, right?'. I started to focus my interests on the male gender, thinking I just haven't looked hard enough and there might be a boy for me. It didn't hit me that it wasn't for that reason, until she went to Washington for a month and then, well, she had her first kiss.  
oh. i remember the night she told us about that. grandpa was shocked but he shrugged it off and said 'dont do it too often, young lady!'.  
hehe  
anyway, continue.  
Yes. As I was saying...  
The following day, she told me she had her first kiss and the details of it and, to be completely honest, I was so happy we weren't on video chat because if she had seen my face she would have known the truth just by my faulty words. That night I had finally used my coupon book for an ice cream raid at the convenience store and spent the night watching horror films with Roxy.  
Not a typical bonding experience but I had to admit I appreciated her lack of inquiry.   
man, that's rough. did you ever end up telling her you, you know, like liked her?  
No, John. I definitely did not her I 'like liked' her. At the time, I had been a bit smart and referenced a time when i had feelings for her and shrugged it off like it wasn't a big deal. She laughed as well and said she did too but now those feelings were gone.   
ouch. im so sorry rose.  
It wasn't your fault. Point is, John, I got it off my chest and found out that I liked girls exclusively. Even though the heartbreak lingered I felt confident in my romantic endeavors in the future.  
Now, enough about me. Why did you ask me such a question? And don't say you were curious because I don't think it was just for plain curiosity used as an incentive.   
well, rose, what if youre interested in this GUY and, i wont say his name, but he's super cool, real nice and youve been wanting to say some shit for a really long time but you dont know how to say it.  
and you've never explored this kind of stuff and youre all confused.  
hes great and you dont want to fuck up anything at the moment, especially not in middle school.  
what would you do?  
Hm.  
I think I would analyze the way we react to each other in general.  
How we react when one initiates conversation, how we feel when they're in our radius...  
Do you ever feel uncomfortable around him?  
only for a little but not for long! once we start talking it gets easier and easier as we keep going!  
and as for starting to talk its usually him but i do it sometimes.  
maybe he might get a little close but later on i find that i really dont mind.  
hes just great rose, and, i dont know what to do.  
You're feelings seem to be thought out immensely and I applaud you for that.   
Now, I don't recommend to be hasty. Try observing a bit more and wait for the right moment.   
thanks rose!   
Oh and one thing.  
huh? what is it?  
Don't wait to long. You'll regret it.   
...  
Good luck. 

PossesseDGrimoirE logged off at 4:06 p.m.

 --

I wasn't surprised that afternoon. Or, I guess, in Rose's case, night. 

It's been five months since Dave's birthday but that incident occurred when we were all thirteen. Last year, Jade had been caged, flinching when the subject of Rose came up, when Jake mentioned if she were to kiss another boy anytime soon or when John mocked her the night she said she just had her first kiss. She's never talked about it outright, not to me, not to our family, and definitely not Dave. I've been meaning to ask what that was about since it's been a long time but the thought never occurred to be that it included Rose as well. It wasn't our business but I'd appreciate if she could've shed some light on the topic to me before Rose did. 

But that could be a matter for another time. She's given me advice and I should take the chance now, right? Right. Yeah, it's fine. I'm fine. Cool. So, so cool. Ice cold, like Dave would say. Ok. Let's do this. Just hit  _send._

BreathofHeir started a chat with slimmestofshadies at 5: 34 p.m.

hey, dave!  
yo  
what up  
nothing much, really.  
um, do you have a minute?  
well, maybe thirty?  
sure do bro  
its after school and hw can wait  
why whats up with you dawg  
hittin me up at this hour  
whats the matter  
wellllllll...  
lets just say,  
theres this kid that you like...  
oh  
danielle again  
have you not gotten to first base with her  
damn   
and now youve come to strider for advice  
ok then  
let me lay some knowledge on ya  
no, no, thats not it!  
just listen for a moment, okay?  
please?  
for me.  
sure dude  
but if you ever need advice  
I'm your wingman  


Behind the screen, John rolled his eyes. Hard.

ok, here goes.  
so what if...  
youre interested in this person,  
but they arent the opposite gender,  
how would you feel about this?  
well being the nonasshole i am  
id be like  
it doesnt matter if your a chicks or a dicks person  
if youre a bros before hoes kinda dude  
just matters if this person is the person for ya  
ok.  
ok, that works, thanks.  
no prob  
so i like this guy.  
in every kinda way.  
super loser!  
thinks hes soooooooo cool.  
knows a few things and teases me about not knowing them too.   
and...  
i think he might...  
yknow.  
no i  
for the love of god  
dont know  
jeez dave!  
that he might like me back!  
what should i do?  
ya really need my answer for that  
straight up confess  
dont need to get ur panties in a twist u dumb egg  
go on  
try doin it to me  
here goes.  
dave elizabeth strider,  
will you go on a date with me?  
no  
what, why?  
because i expected  
SOOOO much more coming from you  
fine, fine.  
dave elizabeth strider,  
ive known you for,   
eonsss,  
and would like to know,  
if your truly bombastic self,  
emphasis on the "ass" syllable...  
woah woah  
rude  
hehe.  
carry on you douche  
smoking me with an asset  
would you like to go with me,  
specifically,  
to the spring formal...  
as my date?  
hell yes  
better  
i think youre pretty set dude  
thanks dave!  
by the way  
who's the lucky nerd  
since i would expect no less from another nerd  
oh yeah!  
should've told you from the start but!!! his name is...  


\--

His name is Dan.

I should've expected him to pick such a generic guy with a generic guy name because this is John we're talking about. I just wish I would've been the generic guy with a generic guy name. The description wasn't too far off, the personality sounding similar yet just another person. Seriously, it should've sounded flattering. Maybe the way I should've played it off was to say something like 'wow sounds like me are you sure his name is dan' kinda way. Not logging off a few minutes later, saying that Rose was calling me and I had to ditch Egbert for her, for 'sister bonding' shit. 

But no, I elegantly logged off with a lousy 'bye lover boy' and happily galavanted off into the subject, Egbert no doubt breathing a tornado of relief to get that brick off his chest. I feel for him. It isn't easy but he did it. To his best friend. I'm honored. The atoms in my atmosphere are functioning properly, the elements aren't going crazy and are staying all yin-yang-y, though...

At the same time, why do I feel like I just got dumped? 

\--

slimmestofshadies started a chat with PossesseDGrimoirE at 7:48 p.m.

**Author's Note:**

> Finished the third part! Hahahahahahah...I'm going insane!!! This isn't gonna be text based but mostly chatting, if you haven't noticed. I think this is the least stressful to find things for since its pretty easy (yet tedious) to code so thats why I updated this one! Hopefully it is enough to satiate your needs for now. Right now I'm a little sick so I might keep updating (MIGHT! I guarantee nothing) so do stay tuned!
> 
> Thank you for the most recent comment from earlier, I'll edit this to include the person's name, because they got off me off my lazy arse so thank you man!
> 
> (If you are color blind, if the sentence doesn't have punctuation and is lowercase its Daves. If it had proper grammar, punctuation and spelling its Roses. If its all lowercase and it has punctuation it's Johns. Especially if it has exclamation points.)


End file.
